Meg Porter
Meg Porter is an internal medicine doctor and old flame of Pete Wilder. History Coming to Los Angeles Meg came into the practice one day and chimed in on the case of Sharbat Qalzai before kissing Pete. She said that she was there for a developing nations conference, though she expressed concern for Pete, who seemed unhappy to her. She said she had plans to go to Ghana to organize a malaria program and invited him to go along. He hesitated and she noted that that wasn't the Pete she knew, though the Pete she knew would also have thrown her on the desk as soon as she walked in. He then moved a lamp off the table and they had sex. After they finished, he saw a bite on her back that concerned him. She brushed it off, but it later turned out to be a remnant of a tick, which Sam removed. At the end of the day, Meg asked Pete again to come to Ghana. He instead invited her to stay in Los Angeles. ("Past Tense") Leaving for Ghana Meg packed to leave for Ghana. She said it wasn't anything to do with Pete. It was just who she was. Pete shared with her how his wife didn't quit smoking before she died. Pete encouraged Meg to go to Ghana, but told her to come back because he was happier when she was there. ("Let It Go") Return to Los Angeles After her trip, Meg came back to Los Angeles. She revealed that she was wearing a nicotine patch to try to quit smoking. Pete suggested more natural approaches. He attempted acupuncture on her. However, he later came home to find her smoking. He confronted her about why she was there, saying he knew she hated it there. She said she liked being around him. He said that was too much pressure on him. She later told him she wanted to be with him and admitted that she thought he'd fill a hole for her. ("Tempting Faith") Finding a Job Meg took up running due to boredom. Pete suggested that she find a job to give her something else to do during the day. That day, Meg came into the practice to talk to Naomi. She'd offered her services to the Venice Family Clinic and they had many patients, but not enough exam rooms, so Naomi offered to let them use their space as part of their community outreach. However, she came under fire when the first patient she saw at the practice was there for an abortion. ("Crime and Punishment") Leaving Los Angeles Meg returned after time away and noticed that Pete was acting differently. He initially denied it, but she later caught him kissing Violet. She left him. ("Worlds Apart") Relationships Romantic Pete Wilder She and Pete met when they were both residents and later worked together as Doctors Without Borders. Once during the war in Bosnia, Pete refused to evacuate and, despite the mortar fire, stayed with sick children for the whole night, saving the lives of most of them. ("Past Tense") As Meg packed to go to Ghana, Pete told her to go, but to come back because he was happier when she was there. ("Let It Go") When Meg returned from Ghana, she said that Pete was different from when they knew each other before. He said that he hated his wife until she was gone and that changed her and it was hard for him to trust women. ("Crime and Punishment") She later returned to Los Angeles, but she left after she caught Pete and Violet kissing. ("Worlds Apart") Career Dr. Meg Porter is a Doctor Without Borders physician and attending internist. While in LA, she began to work at the Oceanside Wellness Group for the Venice Family Clinic, but she was not on staff at Oceanside and borrowed the facilities of the practice, as the Venice Family Clinic had an overflow of patients and not enough exam rooms. Meg negotiated with Naomi about using Oceanside's exam rooms pro bono, using Oceanside to attract a new patient base, with Venice managing their patient loads. Controversially, one of her first procedures was an abortion. ("Crime and Punishment") Notes and Trivia *She smokes.Past Tense, 2x04 (PP) *Meg was in the same resident class as Dr. Pete Wilder.Past Tense, 2x04 (PP) *She lives in Nigeria.Past Tense, 2x04 (PP) *Meg referred to Pete Wilder as Peter.Past Tense, 2x04 (PP) *She doesn't like to run.Crime and Punishment, 2x08 (PP) *She's pro-choice.Crime and Punishment, 2x08 (PP) Gallery Episodic PP204MegPorter.png|Past Tense PP205MegPorter.png|Let It Go PP207MegPorter.png|Tempting Faith PP208MegPorter.png|Crime and Punishment PP210MegPorter.png|Worlds Apart Episode Stills PP2x05-1.jpg PP2x05-2.jpg PP2x05-3.jpg PP2x05-4.jpg PP2x05-14.jpg PP2x10-18.jpg PP2x10-20.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (General) Category:Doctors